Friend or Foe?
by Chocolate and caramel
Summary: Tsuna had thought troubles would stop after the Inheritance Ceremony. he thought wrong! More problems! New enemies! An New family! Are they friend or foes? can Tsuna stop everything before it's too late? read on to find out!


Tada! A new Story!

* * *

><p>Tsuna thought trouble would stop after the Inheritance Ceremony. he thought wrong! More problems! New enemies! An New family! are they friend or foes? can Tsuna stop everything before it's too late? read on to find out!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Target One: Dragone Cavalieri.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>In a undisclosed city in South America<strong>

The young man pulled his coat a bit tighter around him against the chill air, and checked the address on the slip of paper in his hand. He'd been in this part of town before, but never this time at night.

Trash bags fluttered noisily in the windy alleyway, and the boy couldn't help but cringe as he stepped into something squishy. Unable to see what it was, and not wanting to really know, he kept walking.

It was dark; the streetlamps here were dirty, the light bulbs in them almost dead. The one the boy stopped under now was flickering ominously. He glanced up at the light, saw it reflect an icky slime on the beaten-up and worn out brick buildings he was standing between. He could see the garbage, the filth, and walked on. The smell was indescribable. Sounds and voices drifted from up ahead and he picked up the pace, knowing he was closer to his destination.

He stepped out of the alleyway and into a different world.

Bright lights and flashing signs filled his vision, advertisements for alcohol brands, cigarettes, and even a condom brand filled his eyes. Most of the ads flashed images of beautiful women and men in provocative poses, all the age of the club scene kids passing at the late hours of the night. There were people bustling everywhere—young men and teen boys on the verge of being men mingled with young women and far-too-young girls dressed in very little. The group stood out from the late-night workers coming home from the closing shift, and workers going in for the third shift—those poor schmucks who worked their bones to death for no pay from sun-up to sun-up. The boy walked past those and the partygoers in line to get into the neon-lit club, called _Vivid Lain_, the meeting place of the notorious Chiaroscuro familia.

The boy brushed past the line to step before the bouncer at the club door, when he was grabbed bodily and turned to face three young men a good few inches taller than him. The leader, some college punk with a polo and popped collar, sneered and said, "Where do you think you're going, little brat?"

"Inside," he replied softly. "Would you please let go of me?"

The punk snorted and turned to his friends, who laughed with him as he pointed the boy and said, "Would ya get a load of this? Pipsqueak's got manners. He even said please." He turned his attention back to the boy and stepped forward, closing down his personal space. "Well then, would you _please _get the fuck out of here? Little kids gotta go to school."

The "little kid" said nothing. Instead he reached up and pulled the punk's hand off the front of his shirt in a swift jerk and straightened his jacket. The young man sneered viciously and said, "The fuck's your problem, kid?"

That's when the boy stepped forward into the light and let the kids see his face.

All three took a step back, surprise and fear etched on their faces. The bouncer, who was watching the whole ordeal, couldn't see the look on the boy's face, but it must have been something, because without another word the college punks backed down and left him immediately alone. Satisfied, the boy turned away from them and held out a business card to the bouncer.

The bouncer saw the boy's face as he'd turned toward him; while he was surprised he didn't show it, and waved the kid in.

Loud, thumping music filled his ears as he weaved his way through sweating, grinding bodies, pushing through the press of bodies. The heat was incredible in here compared to the outside. The boy took in the scenery: the DJ booth was propped a few feet off the ground in the corner of the room; a black man with large headphones and shut eyes was working magic on the turntables. The bar was situated perpendicular to the turntable, and two men worked the area: one had spiky blond hair and a white over shirt with rolled up sleeves, looking very harassed but seeming to be in the flow of things. The other was a man with dyed purple dreads, mixing the drinks with amazing speed and flirting with all the customers, sex irrelevant. A few tables were situated to the side right by the bar, where a waitress with very nice legs was working the tables. Couches and more private booths lined the walls of the rest of the place, but most of the floor space was reserved for the dance floor.

But what he was looking for was on the overlooking second level, which had a set of stairs by the bar. He headed there and flashed the business card to the flunky waiting there to prevent just anyone going upstairs. He ascended quickly and found that the noise didn't decrease at all, but somehow the space, which overlooked the floor, was still somewhat more intimate than below.

He recognized the man he was looking for the instant he saw him, having studied the picture for a good time before searching out the place.

He strode over with a quick confidence, only to be stopped immediately by a burly Eurasian man with numerous tattoos decorating his face and hands…

"Where do you think you're going, Shorty?"

The boy merely brushed the man aside. "Up. Your boss is expecting me."

"Oh yea?" the man sneered, grabbing hold of the boy's jacket. "Guess what? The boss said about any _guest _tonight."

The boy merely smirked before pulling his jacket away. "Maybe _the boss_ thinks you're not important enough." The man snarled and tries to punch the nameless boy and blinking in surprise before howling in pain as the boy grabs his fist and quickly twisted it.

"Look, I'm in a tight schedule. Tell your boss _the Dragon_ sent me."

The man merely scowled angrily before lumbers up the stairs. The boy merely stared in boredom, eyeing the beautiful waitress, wondering if he had time before the man came back.

"The Boss said you can come up. But" the man snarled, pulling the boy toward him as he tries to climb the stairs, "no funny business or else…"

"Or else?" the boy smirked before letting the man see his face properly. The man blanched in shock and back in terror as the boy climbs back.

The boss of the Chiaroscuro Family was sprawling on a rumpled sofa, his arms around the thin shoulders of a pair of scantily dressed young girls with tangled hairs and hopeless-looking eyes. The pock-marked man stared openly at the young man as he waved the two girls away, taking in the cold ice-blue eyes and the long scar on his neck as if someone had tried, and failed, to behead the young man in front of him. He also noticed that the man took extra pain to not stand near him, instead standing away from the lights, eyeing the Chiaroscuro's bodyguards who were standing behind the big, portly man.

"So, what does the _Great Dragon_ wants with me?" the pock-marked man sneered back, chugging down another glass of wine, drips of the red liquid spilled on his face and drips onto his once spotless shirt. Clearly the man was drunk.

"Just some confirmation." The boy puts his hand inside his pocket before pulling out a piece of paper. "It seems the Chiaroscuro Family had recently involved in some shady operations, e.g. human trafficking, using small children as drug mules and armaments with some territorist groups at the Middle East. Is that true?"

"Yea! Best deals in the decades. What about it? Don't tell me you people wants to butt in?" the man snarled.

"Not actually. Believe it or not, we are not interested into those _activities_." The boy stared at the man in disgust before adopting a neutral expression. "Lately, there a rumour abound the underworld. It seems the Chiaroscuro family had recently formed an alliance." The man stared at the boy in surprise, how on earth they knew that? The deal was secret. They even just sealed the pact this morning, there's nowhere they get information that fast.

"The Carnage Thirteen." The boy looked down the balcony, as if in deep thought. "You just finalize the alliance this morning didn't you?" the shocked man only nodded in surprised, his hands slowly edged toward his gun under the table as his two bodyguards tensed. "Good. This, hopefully, would be enough to justify my actions." The boy turned back toward the Chiaroscuro boss, now holding a crystal black rose.

The Boss turns pale. There was a rumour in the underworld that _Dragone Cavalieri, _as it was known for in Italy, often leaves a crystal black rose when they're...

The boss turned in shock as his two bodyguards suddenly crumpled to the floor, bleeding quickly on the floor, their unseeing eyes screamed in agony. The boss whipped back at the young man, who was still standing near the balcony. "W...WHAT DID YOU DO?" the Boss bellowed, gripping his gun tightly.

The young man merely smirks. "Never think you can trick us, Signor Chiaroscuro. The Draco Equestris doesn't look lightly on people who trick us." The Boss spluttered in shock for the umpteenth time that night as spots of red began to blossom on his clothes. "How..." the man said weakly as he collapsed on the floor.

"Never assume I cannot kill anyone without using a weapon, Signor Chiaroscuro." The boy stepped lightly and crouched down near the dying man. Staring dispassionately at the man, he left the crystal rose near the man before whispering maliciously. "**La principessa Drago manda il suo cordoglio, Signor Chiaroscuro.**" The boy walks away, clicking his fingers.

The man gasped his last as his head explodes into pieces. The young man stared in disgust at the blood splattered onto the back of his jacket and shoes. That was the fifth jacket he ruined in the past month. Mirabelle is going to kill him. Wondering idly if he should just replace the damn jacket before the impulsive girl find out, the young man absently kill the tattooed man who just ran into the balcony. Yes, maybe he should replace it, and buy a bouquet of roses for the girl on the same time. The man grinned, his ice-blue eyes lights in mirth. Yes, that would be the best solution.

The young man silently left the night club, whistling merrily what suspiciously sounds like 'Baa, baa, black sheep 'as he carried the bloody jacket on his arms.

After all, he did finish his mission.

* * *

><p><strong>Vongola Mansion, Italy.<strong>

Vongola Nono stared in disbelief as Lemitsu Sawada, head of the CEDEF concludes his report he just receive. Behind the old man, his guardians shifted in uneasiness.

"Are you sure of this Lemitsu?" the old man asked, his brows furrowed together.

"Yes, Nono. With this, it makes 7 Families annihilated by the Dragone Cavalieri ever since last year." Lemitsu felt one of his headache was coming again. The reports he receives about Dragone Cavalieri was unsettling, not to mention puzzling.

"And the reports?" Nono asked.

"They were legit. All of the Chiaroscuro Familigia shady operations were sent to the Italian Authorities an hour after the assassination. In them, there were enough to persecute them." The men frowned. The modus operati are always the same, kill only their target, leave a crystal black rose on the crime scene and send a file containing enough evidences to topple the remaining family.

"Did CEDEF get any information regarding the Dragone Cavalieri?" Ganauche III, Nono's Lightning Guardian asked.

"Absolutely none." Lemitsu shakes his head in disbelief, "It's as if they never existed. The only thing we do know that is they are a new family formed 4 years ago and is led by a person named Drake. Other than that, we have nothing."

"Sawada-dono!" Basil, Lemitsu's young protégé ran into the room, looking quite unlike himself, "We hath just receiveth some report. It seemth the Dragone Cavalieri hath sendth one of their agent to Japan. More specifically, to Namimori, Sawada-dono."

Lemitsu and Nono exchanged looks of terror, the same thought ran into their mind. Only one thing would interests the mysterious family enough to send one of their own to Namimori.

Vongola Decimo.

Tsuna.

* * *

><p><strong>In a mansion in Cinque Terre, Italy<strong>

The young woman stretched her arm in relief; the bright sunlight seems danced around her, turning her fire-gold hair into living flame as it happily bounced around as the girl stretches her aching muscle. She eyes the remaining paperwork in disgust before staring out of the window and into the beautiful sea in front of the mansion. Perhaps after dinner, she should take a walk on the beach or perhaps a quick dip in her favourite secret cove.

"Via?" the red-headed girl turned in surprise to see a Chinese-Korean girl peering shyly into the office. "You asked me to let you know when Edel leaves for the mission."

"Did she? I hope she remembers her meds this time." Via waved the girl in, and smiles in delight as the brunette brings a tray filled with her favourite tea and a plate of cookies.

Smiling at the red head, the girl continued as she pours a cup of tea, "Azrael just called. It is confirmed. Chiaroscuro did form an alliance with them."

"I take it he dealt with the problem?" Via sipped her tea.

"Obviously. Since you sent him instead of the others." The two girls turned to see a young man enters the office, he grinned teasingly as he waved the folder he was carrying. "Paperwork, Madam."

The girl sighed mournfully. "Tell me Mokkun," the girl grabs the folder, eyeing the reports inside, smiling in relief when she found no reparation bills in it. "Whatever possessed me of ever taking this job?"

The boy smirks as he grabs a cookie on his way out. "I have no idea. Only god knows what was in your pretty mind that day. I'm also sure He or at least the Devil, also know what's in your mind when you send Edel to Japan. Clearly you forgot how volatile that girl is." The boy leaned against the doorway, "And to ask her to observe!" the boys snort. "Knowing her, she might take it in her head to actually test those boys, and may God forbid it, can actually win."

The girl smiled, turning back to stare the ever-changing sea. "As much as I like to agree with you, She's the only that capable enough to hold against them. Who knows, she might actually just obverse them instead."

The boy merely snorts in disbelieve before leaving.

"Mokkun." The boy turns back. "It seems Rafi just sent a report about a possible alliance between the Ruscitti and the Carnage Thirteen. Look into it."

"And it they are, milady?"

Alexia Flavia Montenegro Drake, Princess of the Great Blue Sky and Draco Equestris Primo, turned to stare at her beloved Moon Guardian. "Crush them."

* * *

><p><strong>Namimori Airport.<strong>

The girl adjusted her shades as she walks out of the airplane. First in her agenda, find a taxi to take her to Namimori.

She has a mission to complete.

* * *

><p>what is Flavia planning? Who are the Carnage Thirteen? who is the girl who just arrived in Namimori? and what is her mission. read on to find out!<p>

**Target Two: Enter! Edel of the Raging Storm!**


End file.
